


dreamland

by raccooneye



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Comfort/Light Angst, Cuddling, Denial of Feelings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Panic Attacks, Recreational Drug Use, Roommates, Secret Crush, Unresolved Romantic Tension, college idiots what can I say, edibles babey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28437681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raccooneye/pseuds/raccooneye
Summary: dream knew george smoked. it wasn’t some big surprise, or a big deal for that matter. dream was a drinker, he understood the college kid cravings. the american had dealt with george high off his ass before, too- babbling about england or how pretty some music major was in his econ class.he’d just.. never gotten high with george. or have george see him high, out of control. for the record. seems like that was about to change._____college kids and edibles, you can't get any more pathetic than this. dream just wishes he read the goddamn label before shoving george's edibles in his mouth at 2am in their college dorm room.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 84





	dreamland

the atmosphere in dream and george’s shared college dorm room could be described as a black hole. to anyone on the outside, it was a complete and utter disaster- but between the two sophmores studying coding, they quite liked it that way. two opposite beds on either side of the room - each side decorated akin to their likings, with fairy lights and random posters strewn across the walls.. and an assortment of stuff scattered everywhere.  _ everywhere.  _ no one said it would be smart to put two slobs together, yet here they were. 

dream sat hunched over on his messy bed- the dim glow of his laptop lighting up his tired features, highlighting the bags under his eyes and the stray strands of hair that managed to fall into his vision. he’d been positioned here for hours, chewing on the drawstring of a worn out black hoodie while slaving tirelessly over an english assignment he managed to procrastinate on until the last few days it was due. despite it all, dream was too stubborn to have any missing assignments- refusing to  _ not  _ finish with a good grade. he didn’t want to do it, but… he kinda has to. for pride’s sake.

dream glanced at the clock on his computer. 2:43 am. jesus christ.

atleast george, his dear british exchange student roommate, shared a fucked up sleeping schedule with him- the brit’s presence managed to comfort him through his sleepless ventures. even if george was just sitting on the opposite side of the room- on his bed in sweats, nose buried in a book and mouth absentmindedly chewing on the straw of his starbucks cup, he was helping... sort of. atleast he was awake. 

dream leaned back against his headboard, groaning loudly and scrubbing both hands down his face- then up into his hair. college was seriously going to kill him, the stress of finals and essays weighed on his shoulders and cracked his collarbones every second of the goddamn day. he shoved his laptop off his lap, stretching his legs out and grumbling to himself- meanwhile, george lifted his gaze from his book, arching a brow at his friend across the room.

“.. how’s it  _ goooing _ ?” george spoke in a coo, teasing ever so lightly.

“awful. terrible. just-  _ fu _ **_uck_ ** _ - _ ” dream groaned with a slight rasp, pinching the bridge of his nose with a hand to try and minimize the headache. he threw his arms behind his head, tilting his head sideways to crack his neck. “ **fuck** . y’kno?” 

george swallowed hard, looking back down to the pages infront of him- physically stopping himself from staring at his friend. y’kno. in a totally not friend way. “..I know.”

george didn’t like to think about it. he knew he wasn’t straight- c’mon. having qualms with your sexuality was  _ so  _ highschool for the brit. he’s into guys. big deal. y’kno, college has brought a new found acceptance for himself! or maybe it was a lack of care. whatever it was, george knew. 

it just sucked he had to be into the one guy he roomed with, not to mention his best fucking friend. yeah, the idiot in boxers and a hoodie across the room, with disheveled dirty blonde hair and an overwhelming spray of brown freckles that covered a majority of his body. not that george would know. maybe he’s snuck looks while dream changed shirts, lingering on the way his back muscles constricted as his toned arms raised above his head- who knows. he didn’t know. nobody knows. what was he saying again?

“ - i’m fucking starved too, i haven’t eaten since this morning. … are you even listening, george?” dream snapped his fingers from his side of the room, jerking george out of his thoughts. he looked up quizzically, closing his book and tossing it to the edge of his bed. so much for reading, looks like the two of them both needed some social interaction.

george took a long sip from his five hour old iced coffee, cringing at the taste- mumbling around the straw, “-  _ mmfp-”  _ swallow, clear throat, “-you wanna make a mcdonalds run?” arching a brow. 

dream sighed roughly, which george took as a resounding  _ no.  _ “- that’s so much  _ effort _ , george.”

“..i’ll drive?”   


“last time you drove with me, you ran three red lights.  _ three.” _

“i’m colorblind!”

“which is  **_exactly_ ** why you shouldn’t be driving!”

the two dissolved into laughter, dream wheezing loudly as george choked on his coffee- haphazardly setting the empty cup on his bedside table. 

he didn’t bother to watch dream heave himself off his single bed, socked feet hitting the floor- abandoning his work for a moment in favor of scavenging for food. he bent down to the floor, scanning underneath his bedframe and over their side tables. “- we have snacks, right?”

“probably. we’d be pretty sucky college kids if we didn’t stash snacks in our dorm room, dream.” george quipped in a deadpan, fishing his phone out of his sweatpants pocket- opting to scroll lazily through twitter as opposed to helping his friend. he’d find something, dream was a resourceful guy. 

one time, george watched dream bite into a solid chunk of uncooked ramen noodles. no, he doesn’t like to talk about it. it was a low point for the both of them during freshmen year. 

“oh, these’ll do.”

george watched dream pull a small candy bag out from the cavernous black hole that was underneath george’s bed- who knew why he was looking for snacks under there, not to mention why george had snacks down there in the  _ first _ place- but nonetheless, dream stood up and immediately tore into the bag, sitting back onto his bed and rooting through his options. 

george had gummy worms under his bed.

that’s weird. he doesn’t remember buying g-

oh my god.

“oh, shit - dream-  **_don’t_ ** -” george sputtered, sitting up immediately and dropping his phone against the bedsheets. 

“oh,  _ come on _ . share your snacks, gogy- sharing is caring.” dream droned casually, shoving a couple gummy worms into his mouth without hesitation- as george quite literally sprang out of bed and snatched the bag out of dream’s hands. dream sputtered, swallowing before wheezing out, “hey- i just want a couple, man! come on!”

george stood in the middle of the room, holding the bag in both hands and frantically reading the label- batting dream’s hands away. on the outside, yeah- it looked like a normal bag of gummy worms. whatever. but as the brit squinted at the ingredients, it wasn’t hard to make out the green leaf stamp of approval in the corner. 

yeah. these were george’s edibles he forgot about from a month ago- and dream had just eaten like, three of them in one go. 

“uh… dream…?” george started slowly, raising his gaze to dream’s vaguely confused and somewhat offended stare. 

he sat on the edge of his bed, elbows propped up on knees, looking expectantly up at george. “what? are they expired or something?” dream scoffed with a smile, arching a brow at george. his grin faded ever so slightly seeing george’s expression stay pale faced and weirdly panicked. “..ok, starting to freak me out here, george..”

george coughed. “uhm- ever been high before, dream?”

dream stared at george with a blank expression, slowly starting to squint at the brit.

“uh...  _ yeess _ ..? a couple times? drugs aren’t really my thing, though.” 

he blinked. 

“.. hand me the bag.” 

“dream, i’m sorry-”

“just hand me the damn bag, george.”

george deposited the bag into dream’s extended hand, a look of guilt painted on his expression mixed with sympathy and nervousness. dream knew george smoked. it wasn’t some big surprise, or a big deal for that matter. dream was a drinker, he understood the college kid cravings. the american had dealt with george high off his ass before, too- babbling about england or how pretty some music major was in his econ class. 

he’d just.. never gotten high with george. or have george see him high, out of control. for the record. seems like that was about to change.

dream stared at the bag in his hands, flipping it over and scanning over the ingredients. he wasn’t mad- or freaked out, or even really upset. just.. interested. his brows raised slowly as he hummed lowly, nodding his head before looking back up at george. his expression was placent, voice oddly calm.

“so. i’m about to get super fucking high, aren’t i.”

george immediately went onto the defense, holding his hands up. “look- they’re just ten miligrams each, s-so, y’kno- it’s not going to be  _ that _ bad-”

dream threw his hands up, a splitting grin crossing his features. “I just ate three, george.  **_THREE_ ** -”

george mirrored dream, throwing up hands out- voice cracking as he helplessly yelped, “I KNOW!”

“I have no tolerance for this shit!”

“It’s not my fault you can’t read labels before you start shoving shit in your mouth!” 

they were hysterically yelling at eachother, no real malice behind their voices but tweaking out regardless. they weren’t  _ really  _ upset- george probably more than dream, honestly, but nothing was tense between them. the two of them knew nothing bad was going to come out of this, just… alot of bullshit they didn’t want to deal with. dream specifically.

“so- what, how long does it take to kick in? am i fucked? george- look at me-” accented by dream’s hand going to george’s wrist, pulling him down a bit to his level. he spoke calmly, coming down from his performative anger. “.. am i about to be fucked?” 

george sighed. “...you’re so fucked dude.” 

at that, dream groaned loudly and flopped back onto his bed- leaving george to laugh nervously, combing a hand through dark locks. the guilt was immeasurable for george, knowing he accidentally poisoned his friend with weed gummies. 

“..you’re not.. mad at me, right?” george mumbled lightly, going to sit beside dream on his bed- looking down at him with concerned eyes. the bed squeaked as george sat, scooting against dream.

dream huffed loudly, covering his eyes with an arm. he wasn’t even high yet ( and won’t be for awhile, that’s the worse part ) though he could already feel the regret sinking in, settling into his bones as a forewarning sign of what was to come. “as long as you don’t leave me high off my ass? never.”

“i know you don’t want to hear this, but it might be smart to start speedrunning your assignment before… y’kno.”

“fuck.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hey!! tysm for reading, ch.2 will pop up soon with dream's high ass and george's gay panic, don't fret. if you wanna talk, hmu on twit @ racconeye_ !!


End file.
